


just carry this gun [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What would you say, if I said that you could" (с)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just carry this gun [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Special for fandom Generation Kill 2012 as a part of Fandom Combat challenge
> 
> Music: Rise Against - Hero of War


End file.
